


DOUBLE DARE

by SupernaturallyEgocentric



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 15:39:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13930122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturallyEgocentric/pseuds/SupernaturallyEgocentric
Summary: Dean never could resist a dare, no matter what the consequences





	DOUBLE DARE

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

"- ep!"

Sam's hand tightened on his cell phone at the sound of distress in his brother's voice. "Dean, what's wrong?"

"—am'y, 'ep!"

"Where are you?"

"—ar!" Dean made a choking sound. "– AR!"

Sam grabbed his coat. "I'm coming!"

OOO

"You have got to be kidding me!"

Knee deep in snow, Dean stood pressed up against the street lamp in front of the bar, tongue stuck tight against the freezing metal.

"Dean, what the - "

Rolling an eye back toward his brother, Dean whimpered pitifully.

"Don't tell me." Sam fought back a grin. "Double dare, right?"


End file.
